


Steam

by Lexalicious70



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark showers while his folks are away . . . and gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

## Steam

by Shaman

[]()

* * *

**STEAM**  
By Shaman 

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Lex peered through the screen door into the Kent's kitchen and found it empty. He knocked again and announced himself, but still there was no answer. A glance over his shoulder assured him that Jonathan's truck was gone from the yard as well. Lex shrugged to himself and tried the screen door. It was unlocked, which didn't really surprise the young man. This was Smallville after all, not Metropolis. If Martha had gone on a quick trip to the market, of course she would have left the outside door open to let in the warm spring air. Lex opened the door and it squeaked pleasantly, bringing the smallest of smiles to Lex's full lips. He laid his weekly order of Kent Organic vegetables and fruit pies for the mansion on the kitchen counter and reached into his pocket for a pen. He was dashing off a note to Mrs. Kent explaining that he needed the order a day early when he heard a faint hissing noise coming from down the hall. Curious, Lex set down his pen and headed down the hall slowly, a slight frown furrowing his brow. There were four doors in the hallway, one on each side, and three were completely shut. The fourth was open a crack, and the sound of spraying water was mixed in with the thumping beat of a Metropolis top forty radio station. Lex pushed open the wooden door slightly and smelled something so familiar that it nearly took his breath away. It was a clean crisp scent, like the smell of cotton dried in the wind. His heartbeat increased and his eyes closed as he breathed the scent in deeply. 

Clark. 

So someone was home, after all . . . home, and in the shower. Smiling to himself, Lex risked opening the door a bit wider. What he saw made his heart leap and he covered his mouth with one hand to stifle a gasp. 

Clark was showering with his back to Lex in a shower stall enclosed by clear glass on all sides. He was soaping down his chest with a fluffy red lufa sponge and singing along with the radio. Lex watched, his mouth slightly open and his eyes sparkling. It was as if one of the statues of a Greek god that stood in the gardens at his mansion had come to life and decided it needed a shower. The muscles in Clark's back and shoulders worked slowly as he washed his chest, and then tightened as he bent over slightly to soap his legs and feet. His skin was naturally tanned from working outside and slightly lighter where it was usually covered. Lex's eyes fastened on that lighter skin and a soft moan escaped his lips. Having had a taste for both sexes since his early teens, Lex had been nursing a heavy crush on Clark since they had met. There was magnetism about the boy underneath his innocence, a sexuality that Lex knew his friend wasn't even conscious of. Lex had noticed it however, and often fantasized about bringing that untapped sexuality to the surface. Kissing the full lips, running his hands through the thick dark hair, bringing the glow of lust to those wide, blue-green eyes. Oh, how he longed to do those things, and have Clark respond just as eagerly. Lex licked his lips as his hand strayed down to his throbbing erection, hidden under his Armani suit and silk boxers. His touched himself almost absently, and then his breath caught in his throat as Clark turned sideways to catch the spray of water. He held a bottle of shampoo in his hands, and squirted some onto his hair before setting back into the shower caddy. As Lex watched, spellbound, Clark tilted his head back and began to shampoo his hair. His eyes were closed as his big hands massaged the shampoo into his scalp, thick rivulets of lather running down his neck and dripping onto his shoulders. Lex groaned, biting his lip to stifle the sound. As Clark's head tilted back to catch the spray again, Lex made his decision. He could stand and watch no longer. His hands went to the buttons of his jacket and it was soon stripped off, followed by his long sleeved lavender shirt. His eyes were still riveted on Clark as he shook water from his hair, sending shimmering droplets everywhere, including bright beads that slid down his back and chest. Leaving his clothes in a neat pile, Lex pushed open the bathroom door and padded across the blue and white tile floor. The shower door and mirror over the sink were fogged over with steam, and Lex grinned widely, imagining his friend's reaction when he opened the shower door. Clark hadn't seen him through the steam, he was still singing along to the Simple Minds song on the radio in a voice that was off key but enthusiastic. As he reached the chorus of the song, Lex opened the shower door. Clark gave a yelp and started noticeably, the red lufa falling from his hand onto the shower floor. Lex raised an eyebrow. "Want me to get that for you?" 

"Uh . . . Lex, you . . . you're . . . what are you doing here?" Clark asked, leaning over slightly to hide his genitals. It was of very little use, Lex noticed as he stepped into the shower and closed the door. Clark's eyes widened further. "Lex . . . !" 

"Don't worry Clark," Lex smiled as he reached down to retrieve the red lufa. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help." Lex's voice was soft and almost coaxing as he reached down and covered Clark's hand with his own, moving them aside. A small sound of disbelief escaped Clark's throat as the lufa began to travel up and down his inner thighs in slow, deliberate movements. The younger boy raised his head to find Lex's intense blue eyes burning into his own. Clark swallowed hard, a part of him wondering why he was making no move to resist his friend's intimate touches. A beatific smile softened Lex's features. 

"Don't be afraid, Clark." He whispered, his left hand reaching up to touch Clark's face, then drawing him in for the long, soul-tearing kiss that he'd dreamed about for two long years. Clark gave a muffled yelp that only spurred him on, and as he increased the intensity of the kiss, Lex felt something warm and hard press into him. He opened his eyes to find a mix of confusion and wanting in Clark's blue-green eyes along a look of such bewildered innocence that it made Lex's whole body ache. 

"It's all right." Lex told him again, and his hand slid down to wrap around the warm, wet length of hard flesh that was pressed into his lower belly. Clark gasped aloud and Lex smothered that gasp with another kiss as his hand began to move in a steady back and forth motion that brought another groan from the young boy. It occurred to Lex in a more logical part of his mind that if Mr. Kent suddenly came home and caught them, he might end up with a bellyful of buckshot at the worst, or a charge of indecency with a minor at the very least; neither of those thoughts however were enough to make him stop. His hand moved faster, and then Clark was groaning Lex's name over and over, the sound barely audible above the sound of the shower. 

"Lex . . . Lex . . . please." 

"Please what, Clark?" Lex whispered as his lips grazed Clark's ear and then nuzzled his neck. 

"I . . . we . . . we shouldn't . . . oh God." Clark moaned as his erection tightened the muscles in his loins to the point where it was painful. His arms slid around Lex's waist and he surrendered to the older boy, leaning against him as his body buzzed with pleasure. 

"It's all right." Lex told him, and then released Clark as he slid down the length of the boy's body and got down on his knees. As Clark watched with disbelief, Lex opened his mouth and sucked his erection inside with a sound of pleased contentment. Clark's own mouth dropped open in a high, breathy gasp and his hands shot out to brace himself against the shower stall. He felt as if he was being consumed, and his hips began to buck helplessly. 

"Oh . . . oh God . . .!" He whimpered, and the suction increased. A moment later he was coming so hard that his ears rang with a sound akin to a tuning fork being struck repeatedly. Water ran into his eyes as he threw his head back and cried out in pure pleasure. 

When the moment passed, Clark came to his senses to find himself alone in the shower. The stall door was slightly ajar, as was the bathroom door itself. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself. 

"Lex?" He called, stepping out into the hallway. 

"Over here, Clark." Came the response, and Clark turned to see Lex standing in his bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. Clark cocked his head, confused, and Lex smiled. 

"It'll be easier to explain my presence here to your mother if I'm dressed when she comes into the house." He said, and a moment later Clark's sharp hearing caught the sound of their pickup pulling into the yard. Clark stepped into his room and hurriedly donned his underwear and a pair of blue sweat pants. The two boys emerged from Clark's room just as Martha Kent came into the kitchen. She smiled at them as they came into the kitchen. Lex was momentarily worried about his friend's tendency to show his emotions clearly on his face, but to Lex's relief Clark only smiled back. 

"Hi, mom." 

"Hi honey. Hi, Lex." 

"Mrs. Kent." Lex nodded, giving her a polite nod. Martha noticed the note on the table and frowned. "Is this for today, Lex?" 

"Yes . . . it was my intention to leave it for you, but I got sidetracked. Clark wanted to show me something." His full lips curved into a smile as he sauntered to the door. 

"It was good to see you both but now I have to be going. Goodbye." 

"Bye." Clark said faintly, watching him go as Martha hung the order up on the fridge. "So, what was it that you wanted to show Lex?" She asked, and Clark bit his lip briefly before replying. 

"Oh . . . just something he's wanted to see for awhile now." He replied with a small smile. 


End file.
